


Christmas Tree House

by Burgie



Series: 12 Days of Ficsmas 2017 [8]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa enlist a little help in decorating the Greendale tree house for Christmas.





	Christmas Tree House

“This place is missing something,” said Lisa as she stood in the middle of the treehouse, looking around.

“Like what?” asked Louisa from her spot at the little table that had once been used to play strip blackjack. And probably other things, so they never ate off of it. It was far too cold for any of that now, though, so the table was covered with a red tablecloth and had a single electric candle sitting on it. There were plenty of blankets in here to keep the chill out, as well as a bed and some pillows, even a mini fridge (which was actually just an esky), so Louisa couldn’t think of anything else that the little treehouse could possibly need.

“Well, it’s nearly Christmas,” said Lisa. “But does this place look Christmassy to you? The Goldspurs and Sunfields celebrate Christmas, don’t they?”

“Yeah, I used to have to babysit for Angus while he went present shopping and make yule goats with Martina,” said Louisa. She frowned. “Huh, you’re right, it is strange that this place hasn’t been decorated for Christmas yet.”

“Wanna fix that?” asked Lisa, grinning at her. Louisa grinned back, ideas already running through her mind for how they could deck the treehouse.

Loke and Isolde were found, to no great surprise, in front of the fire in the main Sunfield house. Apparently, though Idun made better hot chocolate, Martina was less strict on the teenagers so they could do whatever they wished.

“Hi, Louisa,” said Isolde, smiling up at them from where she sat between her boyfriend’s legs. “And Lisa. What are you two doing here?”

“We want to decorate the treehouse for Christmas,” said Lisa. “Is that alright with you?” Isolde grinned while Loke grimaced.

“Sure!” said Isolde. “I was actually going to do it myself but Mr Lazybones over here didn’t want to.”

“Well, now he’s outvoted,” said Louisa. “The jury has spoken, and we want to decorate the treehouse for Christmas.”

“Ugh, great,” said Loke. “But it’s too cold outside.”

“You’ll warm up after some good, hard work,” said Isolde, punching his arm.

“But I’m warm enough sitting right here in front of the fire,” said Loke. Isolde gave him a kiss.

“Nope, too bad, I wanna do this,” said Isolde. “So you can sit here on your ass and drink hot cocoa, or you can come have some input into the decorating.”

“Yeah, we might make the place all girly,” Louisa teased.

“Yeah, and pink,” Isolde added. Lisa shuddered, and Louisa wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

“No pink,” said Louisa.

“Okay, that’s cool too,” said Isolde, seeing the fear in Lisa’s eyes. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” said Lisa with a shrug. Then, pushing away the fear, she grinned. “Let’s go decorate! Do you have any spare yule goats?”

“We are not having those possessed creatures in that house,” said Louisa. “Unless we can control them.”

“Aww, c’mon, I won’t bring them to life this year,” said Lisa. “I promise.”

“Where are your hands?” asked Louisa, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Fine then,” said Lisa, taking her girlfriend’s hands in her own. “I promise not to bring the yule goats to life this year.”

“Alright, but we’re still not having them in the treehouse,” said Louisa. “I have different plans for up there.”

“Well, don’t make too much mess, because you’ll be cleaning it all up,” said Isolde.

“I know,” said Louisa. “For what I’m planning, we’ll need big pillows, blankets, plastic candles, lots of mistletoe, holly leaves, poinsettias, oh, and we can’t forget the tree and the decorations for the tree.”

“Any tinsel?” asked Lisa.

“Does Rudolph have a red nose?” said Louisa with a roll of her eyes. “Of course we need tinsel, come on.”

Laden with bags and one small tree (Gavin had shown them where to find a small pine tree to cut down), the four of them travelled back to the tree house, where they left the four horses and climbed up into the house itself.

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” said Louisa.

“To defeat the Huns,” said Lisa automatically, causing both of them to giggle. Isolde began to silently sing along, while Loke looked mildly confused.

Louisa strung the tinsel around the top of the treehouse, while Lisa bemoaned the lack of power points and set up the poinsettias and holly in the window sills and on the little balcony. She also hung stockings from the balcony, while down the bottom of the tree, Loke and Isolde scattered the yule goats around the base of the tree. 

“God bless blu-tack,” said Louisa as she stuck some candles in the windows as well.

“It’ll stick up anything,” said Lisa.

“Until it hits, like, forty,” said Louisa with a roll of her eyes. “But it never gets that hot here.”

“Not even in Ashland? Though I guess you’ve never been there yet,” said Lisa.

“Well, it probably gets hotter there,” said Louisa. “I definitely don’t miss roasting on Christmas Day.”

“The only roast here is the one we eat,” said Lisa, licking her lips. “Think we’ll end up eating up here?”

“Hmm, well, there’s no fridge or any way to get a fridge up here, but eskies exist, so yeah,” said Louisa. “And we’ll bring up gingerbread and stuff as well, of course.”

“Bring some of that for us too, yeah?” said Isolde, looking up from the bottom of the tree. “You done up there? We’re coming up.”

“Yeah, you guys can help us decorate the tree,” Louisa called down.

“Good, then we can go home,” said Loke. Isolde rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend.

“Lazy-bones,” she taunted, and climbed up the ladder. Loke followed her up.

“Okay, this looks nice,” said Loke, looking around. 

“You two did a great job,” said Isolde, grinning. Louisa grinned back at her, blushing.

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “I don’t normally bother with decorating, but sometimes, you just get the urge to decorate.”

“Even I know that feeling,” said Isolde with a laugh. “Wow, you two did a lot with this place.”

“Gotta get ready for Christmas,” said Louisa. “The rest of Jorvik decorates.”

“Oh, I know, my parents have been decorating for ages,” said Isolde. “And buying presents.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t been asked to babysit this year,” said Louisa.

“It’s Tristan’s job this year,” said Isolde. “His punishment.”

“Oh, the poor guy,” said Louisa. “I mean, he deserves it, but poor Tristan.”

“Better him than me, though,” said Isolde, grinning.

“Now, where are we gonna put this tree?” asked Lisa, looking at the little thing. “It’s so cute.”

“I was thinking we could put it on a tree mat over the trapdoor,” said Louisa. “We’d just have to move it whenever someone wanted to come down or go up.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Isolde, her eyes shining.

Loke, having not done anything yet, was tasked with filling the tree pot with soil and water, then placing the tree in it. He complained the whole time, to much laughter and teasing from the girls.

“Aww, don’t worry, pine tar washes out easy, and at least you can tell your parents you did something productive today,” said Isolde, patting his shoulder as Loke sat on one of the cushions, fussing over the pine tar and pine needles in his hair. “I’ll back you up, don’t worry.”

“You’d better,” said Loke. He sat back and watched as the tree was decorated, ribbons tied around the branches in places and tinsel wrapped around it. Baubles were hung on it, including ones that Lisa and Louisa had made, and some old ones that Loke and Isolde had made in school.

“Star or angel?” asked Louisa, holding up the two tree toppers.

“I could sit on the tree,” Lisa mused, and Louisa giggled and placed the Star Circle topper on top of the tree. Some smaller versions of the druid circle symbols hung on the tree as well, including one on Lisa’s ornament, which was just a plain plastic bauble that had been drawn on with glitter glue. Louisa’s was the same, though.

Last of all, candy canes were hung on the tree, filling the treehouse with the lovely mingled scents of peppermint and pine.

“Smells delicious,” said Lisa.

“Smells really nice,” said Isolde, smiling. “This was a great idea, Louisa.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, smiling. “Gotta bring a little Christmas to here. Especially since the only part of mainland Jorvik that needed my help decorating this year was the mall.”

“But you know the best way to spread Christmas cheer?” asked Lisa, and Louisa laughed, to the surprise of the other couple.

“What?” asked Isolde.

“We are having a movie night right now,” said Louisa, her voice and face now deadly serious.

“But it’s the afternoon,” said Isolde.

“Right now,” Louisa repeated, getting up. “Come on.” She quickly but carefully slid the tree aside, then climbed down the ladder as fast as she safely could.

The four riders rode their horses fast out of Greendale, headed for the Sunfield farm. An emergency Elf viewing was in order.


End file.
